Bonded by Fate
by DraconicEngineer
Summary: For those who didn't know, this week (8-1 to 8-7) is Azurrin week. As such, I decided to participate, so this story will contain the 7 oneshots I am writing to correspond with the week's prompts. I might add more oneshots here and there in the future based on random ideas I may have and I'd be more than happy to take requests should you have one.
1. Bloodline

**A/N:** Dive is hopefully coming this week. Didn't like some of the stuff I had written so I'm reworking it. Again, thank you for your support. As always, each and every review is appreciated be it praise or constructive criticism. I wasn't going to miss this cool event so let's get Azurrin week started! Be sure to check out the official tumblr site at .com for more cool stuff like this.

 _ **Day 1: Bloodline**_

 _ **Blood of Two**_

"You've seen it Corrin. The power of the dragon's blood inside of you rages within, yet you don't tap into as much as you should. You know it to be superior but you choose to fight as an inferior human. Embrace your inner strength!"

Corrin stared down his adversary defiantly and found the energy to make a retort. "In this world, no race or species is superior to another. Anankos, I will teach you this or die trying!"

Three of the leviathan dragon's eyes focused on Corrin and shone with distaste. "Fool. You make a mockery of the godlike power you possess."

"You may be a true dragon and god, but you're not invincible." As Corrin spoke the Omega Yato's blades whirred quickly and the purple fire that surrounded it burned with a greater intensity. "I'll be the one to cut you down here and now. Your degenerate mind has caused enough destruction and I will ensure that it causes no more!"

Before the Silent Dragon could make a response, Corrin began the fight and darted towards his foe's right front claws. They were what kept Anankos gripping the floating island that served as their battlefield and if the prince could knock them off, the dragon wouldn't be able to accurately attack. Each beat of Anankos' wings sent a large gust of wind that served to knock Corrin off balance, but the half-dragon was up to the challenge, nimbly adjusting to minimize the winds impact. Anankos wasted no time in changing his strategy and channeled his dragon breath, firing off a large ball of magical energy at Corrin.

The prince was prepared for this and leapt to the side, landing just outside of the deadly explosion. The island tremored several times and Corrin was forced to crouch and drop his left hand to the ground in order to keep his balance. Once the shaking had ceased, he was back on the move. Anankos lifted his left claws and swung at the half-dragon, aiming to block any advance Corrin could make. Corrin looked to the right and his eyes widened in surprise when he saw the god's effort to hit him. Instinct kicked in and before he knew it, a pair of silver wings had unfurled from his back and spread wide. Partial transformations had come naturally to Corrin over the course of the war and often saved him in times of crisis. This time was no different.

He leapt into the air and used his wings to gain elevation as quickly as possible. Two powerful wing beats later, and he was high in the air, surrounded by the galactic blue background filled with tiny stars. Anankos' swipe had sailed below him and that had given Corrin the momentum he needed to counter attack. Calling upon his wings one more time, he dove at Anankos and aimed at his original target. Right before he landed, his wings retracted into his back and he focused on transforming his left arm into a draconic lance. Body obeyed mind and the prince now wielded two deadly weapons.

The first strike came with the Omega Yato as Corrin slashed it across the Silent Dragon's claws, opening several wounds. The second strike swiftly followed as Corrin drove his arm forward and pierced Anankos' foot. The god growled in pain and retracted the injured foot from the battlefield. For Corrin, it was one down, one to go. Without missing a beat, he ceased his partial transformation and darted toward Anankos' other claw. The Silent Dragon assaulted him with a barrage of magical fire but Corrin remained undeterred. He had to win this battle. There was no other option.

Though he had been seared by some of the flames, the half-dragon pressed on through the pain. A ball of Anankos' breath exploded in front of him and he had to stop on a dime. The magical flames licked the front of his body and the immense heat began to burn his skin. There was no way he could go around, so he had one choice; go over. Again, Corrin rapidly transformed his backside and let his wings do the work. But unlike last time, he would not escape the Silent Dragon's attacks.

Anankos had predicted Corrin's maneuver and swung his injured foot at the prince. Three of five sharpened claws made clean contact and sent the half-dragon back down to the ground, ripping holes into his wings. The impact was anything but soft and Corrin fell like an iron weight, absorbing the full blow. Corrin's wings automatically retracted to prevent any further damage and he was left on the ground crumpled in a heap and helpless. Anankos towered over his foe and his red eyes glowed, relishing the upcoming kill.

All Corrin could feel was agony. He still held the Omega Yato, but could barely move his arm to defend himself. With all of his strength, he positioned the legendary blade over his body as best he could in a feeble attempt to block any incoming attacks.

Anankos let out a guttural laugh before addressing the prince. "You still resist? You are no better than those ignorant humans you ally with. You are no different than them, weak and powerless."

Corrin rotated his head slightly to face his foe. "There's still," the half-dragon had to take deep breath before speaking again, "fight in me yet." To make his point, Corrin tried to stand, but was unable to hold himself up.

"You cannot fight me. The only way you'd ever win is by fully embracing the dragon inside you and have it take control. Yet all you do is spurn your true power when you have the opportunity to use it. And now, for you ignorance, you shall pay with your life _my son_."

The prince watched Anankos summon his dragon breath and tried to summon the courage to stand and fight. The agony he felt restricted him from moving any muscle. Escape was not an option. The battle was over. All was lost. All that was left was to close his eyes and embrace the final blow. Corrin waited to be covered in flames and burned alive, but after several seconds he still felt nothing. He dared to open his eyes once more and survey his surroundings.

The world was blurry, but after a few blinks Corrin could make out more of what was around him. He was still in the same position, right arm raised above him in a protective stance, but there was no Omega Yato. Another observation he made was that wherever he lay was illuminated by moonlight. A bedpost came into view in the corner of his eye and that was when everything fell into place.

The Vallite king realized he was in his bedroom, on the floor beside his bed. He quickly realized that the sequence of events prior to the present moment must have been a nightmare and he had fallen out of his bed somehow. Corrin quietly stood up and looked back at the bed. True to his suspicions, his wife Azura lay on the other side, peacefully sleeping. He did not want to disturb her from her rest, so he figured that he should leave the room to calm himself from the latest nightmare.

Corrin tiptoed over to a pair of doors on the side of the bedroom that led to a balcony and carefully opened them without a sound. A bit of fresh air could do no harm when it came to clearing his mind. Once he was on the balcony, he gently closed the doors behind him and let the cool breeze tickle his face and chest. A brief look at the land below reminded him that his nightmare was a dream and nothing more. The kingdom of Valla had been restored, Anankos had been slain, and peace embraced the world. But even though it was just a dream, Corrin couldn't help but wonder if parts it could be reality some day in the future.

The jarring revelation that Anankos was his father was never easy to digest and he would never forget the moment when Lilith informed him after the war. That fact still left him shocked and unable to think properly, but he couldn't deny the truth. If Anankos had been a benevolent being whose mind had degraded to the point of insanity and bloodlust, Corrin thought it was possible for him to follow the same road.

He stared down at his hands and focused on transforming them. Not a second later, fingers became claws, sharpened and glinting in the moonlight. What he normally used for reassuring others and giving a gentle touch had now become deadly weapons, perfectly suited to kill and destroy. Corrin hated that about himself sometimes. The human in him had always advocated for peace and kindness, yet the when dragon in him surged, it wanted to destroy everything in its path.

" _What if I can't control it one day? What will happen then? Am I cursed to destroy everything I've built?_ " Corrin thought as he stared out into the night sky. The dragonstone that Azura had given him definitely had helped keep that side of him in check, but in moments of extreme stress or danger his instincts and urges overruled any controls. He couldn't bear to think of what would happen if his dragonstone ever failed. The first memory that popped into his head was the rampage in the town square by Shirasagi Palace but he quickly forced it away. Thinking about the moment where he almost killed his wife was not what he needed right now.

Corrin ended the partial transformation and rested his hands on the balcony railing. This wasn't the first time his bloodline had caused him to think long and hard about its consequences. His mother's dying words that revealed he and Azura were cousins were problematic enough, but in the end, they had worked together to overcome any problems and insecurities between the two of them with respect to the issue.

But the issue at hand at present wasn't a Corrin and Azura problem. This was his problem and his alone. Nobody else in the world harbored Anankos' blood and he had the task of not becoming the monster that ruined so many lives. Without any intention of doing so, Corrin began thinking aloud.

"Maybe the human part of me will keep me sane. I'm only half-dragon so that works in my favor right? Plus, I don't have godlike powers like he did. That means-"

"Corrin?" a tired, female voice called out from the now open balcony doors. The king spun around and instantly recognized Azura standing in the doorway. The breeze gently sent her light blue hair swinging back and forth and her white nightgown floated along with it.

"Azura, I thought you were sleeping."

Azura took a step closer to her husband and looked over him thoroughly. "I was, but I woke up maybe two minutes ago and found you missing. I figured you would probably be out here."

Corrin smiled back at her. "You figured correctly. Everything's alright though. I don't mean to disturb your rest, so you can return to bed if you wish."

"As much as I'd like to, I can tell that even though everything's ok, you're still troubled. I'm here to help you Corrin. I always have and always will be."

"I know and that's one of the many reasons I love you Azura. I can't lie though, I do feel troubled about something. Did you hear me thinking aloud?"

The songstress nodded in affirmation, signaling for Corrin to continue.

"Well I'm sure, that by itself sounded very odd, so let me fill you in on the rest of the story. Earlier tonight I had another nightmare."

Azura strode forward until she stood next to Corrin and placed an arm over his shoulder. It was a tender touch, one that instantly showed her compassion, love and sympathy towards Corrin. He looked at her with a thankful smile before facing straight forward again.

"I was back at the final battle, fighting Anankos, but this time I lost. In the dream, he kept telling me to embrace my blood's power and he reminded me of….you know…"

Putting two and two together was easy for Azura. "You're worried that you may end up like him. And because of your connection with him you feel like there's a chance you will undo everything we fought for."

Corrin grimaced and nodded. Azura could see his body tense and gently removed her arm from his shoulder to rub his back. Though it was a simple action, the influence it had on his mood was easily noticeable. Any tension Corrin had disappeared quickly and an aura of calm quickly took its place.

Relived to see her husband calmed, the songstress took the opportunity to address his concerns.

"Corrin, you and I both know that won't happen. You and Anankos are not the same person, even if you are bonded by blood."

"That's true for right now, but what if…," the half-dragon had to pause to choose his words carefully, "what if as time passes, I become more like him? If his blood runs in my veins, surely I'll be prone to the same mental instability later on."

"Millions of years could pass and you'd still be the same person you are today," Azura reassured him, "Just because Anankos let his mind falter doesn't mean you will."

Corrin turned to face her, concern filling his facial features. "And how do you know that Azura? If I'm the only dragon left and there are no other examples to go from, how can you be so sure?"

Azura looked directly into Corrin's eyes, amber meeting crimson. She could see multiple emotions running wild in his shining eyes, the deep red contrasting with the night sky. Gently, she raised her right arm and placed it on Corrin's bare chest where his heart was, closing her eyes as she did so.

"Because inside you beats a human heart of unrivaled kindness and generosity that's stronger than any draconic instinct. That's how I know."

Corrin stayed silent and reveled in the moment. His wife's gentle, calming touch was again working its magic and for a moment, he could pinpoint the beating of his own heart. The more time that went by, the larger the grateful smile on his face became.

The Vallite Queen broke the silence and continued delivering her message, her hand unmoving.

"I know you well enough to say with certainty that you will never demand thanks or tribute. You will never grow hungry for power, nor will you use your bloodline to claim superiority over others. You will never make the same mistakes that Anankos did."

"Azura…thank you" Corrin replied, a bit lost for words, "I don't know where I'd be without you." For him, that little bit of reassurance went a long way. His wife was right. As long as he stayed true to his values, the human part of him would always supersede the dragon.

Now it was the songstress's turn to smile. "I've always said that fate brought us together and will keep us together. So, I don't think you really need to be pondering that."

That elicited a chuckle from Corrin, who took his wife's arms into his own. "Come here you," he playfully stated, pulling her into a hug. The gesture was welcomed by both parties, who instantly placed their heads on each other's shoulders and smiled. A couple seconds later, they broke off the hug and returned to facing each other.

"Azura, I have another thing I need to tell you," Corrin addressed the songstress.

"Go ahead. I'm listening."

"I love you so much."

Azura smiled and laughed, two of the things Corrin loved to see the most. She responded with a simple "I love you too," and kissed Corrin. The prince wasted no time in accepting the invitation and the two of them let their worries melt away for a moment under the light of the moon.


	2. Weapon

**A/N:** Day 2 of 7 and the positive Azurrin vibes are still going strong. This took longer than I thought but I feel like it was worth. Again, thank you for your support on all my work. As always, each and every review is appreciated be it praise or constructive criticism. Be sure to check out the official tumblr site at .com for more cool stuff like this.

 _ **Day 2: Weapon**_

 _ **Unconventional Weapons**_

"I'm ready to go Papa! Watch me!" a small girl shouted with excitement at her father. The girl turned and faced a practice dummy, firmly connected to the ground by a wooden post. With a flourish of the steel katana she held, the young princess leapt forward and unleashed a flying spin attack that connected to the dummy's chest. The resulting slash was easily visible and some of the straw that kept dummy's shape intact fell out of its torso, causing it to tilt forward a little.

"Well done Kana! That truly was a great strike. With a little more practice, you'll be able to land that every time without fail!" These words of praise from Corrin brought a smile to Kana's face. That attack was one he had developed during the war against Anankos several years ago and his daughter had been working hard to perfect it and make it her own.

Kana turned to her father and sustained her grin. "Thanks Papa. Without your help, I never would have made it this far." The grin faded from her face as she made her next point. "Still, I'm not doing nearly as much damage as you did."

Corrin walked over to the dummy and used his left index finger to trace Kana's slash. It was long, slim and straight, as any clean strike from a katana should be.

"Kana, trust me when I say the damage you did with this hit was just fine. Look at your blade for a moment and tell me about its shape."

Kana did as she was instructed and inspected her katana. Several raised eyebrows, intense examining stares and gentle touches later, she looked back up at her father.

"It's really thin, but sharp too. And it has this weird little curve as you approach the tip."

"Right. Now take a look at my sword for a moment." Corrin lifted his right hand and held the Omega Yato out in front of Kana. The legendary sword burst into life and the tooth-like blades on the side began to slowly move across the sword. The trademark purple flames licked its edges and erratically danced from its hilt to its tip. Kana stared at it in awe. Her father's sword had always entranced her whenever she saw it in action, but looking at it up close mesmerized her even more.

"Papa your sword has a lot of sharp points all around it….and most of them move on their own! It's like your sword would just tear into anything it hits."

"Exactly. No matter what, the damage dealt by your sword will never look the same as the damage dealt by mine. A katana is used to slice and a clean, deep cut means your technique was superb. That means you used the weapon properly, just like your last attack. As you've noticed, the Omega Yato is far different from your standard katana and as a result it won't leave the same clean cut."

"I think I get it. Do the flames on the Omega Yato actually burn enemies?" Kana asked, intrigued by the flames that sprung forth from the blade at her father's touch.

"That they do. If you've seen some of the training dummies that I've worked on, you might have noticed how the slash marks have burnt edges."

"I noticed that but I've never thought that they'd just burn a little bit. In my head, I always figured that the dummy would burst into flames with a big whoosh," she accentuated her words by placing her katana on the floor and throwing her arms into the air, "and then Mama would use her water powers to put out the fire!"

Corrin burst into laughter at his daughter's explanation. "I can see why you would think that to be true. Those flames do look very powerful, but they're actually not that potent. Don't get down on yourself about it though. I've had my fair share of misconceptions about weapons before."

"Like what Papa?"

"Let's take a seat and then I'll tell you. It's still kinda embarrassing for me," Corrin said, walking towards a bench off to the side and taking a seat.

Kana giggled as she followed him. Her father had oftentimes told her stories of his past, but never anything like this. The princess knew her father would willingly talk about embarrassing moments he had experienced, yet not a single one of them had to do with combat. Eager to hear the story, Kana sat on her father's lap and looked up at him expectantly.

Corrin looked around to make sure nobody was nearby and was satisfied with his surroundings. At one point he could have sworn he saw a bit of that unmistakable light blue hair maybe 20 feet away next to a tree, but a second look put those suspicions to rest. "Alright, promise to me that you won't tell anyone else what you hear right now. The only person I've told this to, besides you, is your mother and I'd rather not let this information get out to the world."

"I promise Papa" Kana affirmed, putting a finger over her lips to indicate her silence.

Corrin nodded and began his tale. "So a long time ago, back when I was fighting in the war, I had to use my dragonstone as weapon."

Kana looked at her father confused. "But you told me you used it all the time Papa! That's how you transformed into a dragon whenever you needed to."

Corrin looked up and began to scratch the back of his head, clearly embarrassed. "Right, but in this instance, I'm not talking about using it to transform. I…," the Vallite King paused and sighed before finishing his sentence, "threw it. At an enemy."

The reply from his daughter was almost instantaneous. "No way!" The princess needed to take pause to prevent a wave of giggles from escaping her mouth. "Mama must have scolded you for that big time after the battle!"

"I'm getting there. Anyway, we were fighting Nohr's port town of Dia and an enemy lancer had managed to sneak up behind me. I was caught by surprise and I slipped when I dodged the sneak attack. The Yato fell out of my hands and slid a fair distance away. Since your mother was occupied with another enemy, she couldn't help me, so I had to deal with this on my own. All I had was my dragonstone and there was no way I could transform in time or run to my sword without getting hit. So I did the first thing I thought of and threw my dragonstone at him."

"Did you hit him?" Kana asked, still doing her very best to keep from laughing.

"You bet I did! Knocked him out cold" Corrin exclaimed, smiling at Kana and pointing to himself proudly before resuming his normal posture. "But then your mother, who had long since finished dealing with her foe, turned around and looked at me like I was insane. She even rolled her eyes at me!"

That was the tipping point for Kana and she burst into laughter that would not be stopped. Her light airy giggles spread through the area but after a couple of seconds of listening Corrin detected that they were not alone. His pointed ears twitched as he picked up the same sounds, but at a different, deeper melodious pitch.

" _Picking out pitches is so much easier now…guess that's one of the many perks of being married to a beautiful songstress_ ," Corrin thought, as he listened to the new sound.

His brief session of spacing out was broken by Kana's inquisitiveness. "Did you make that goofy face?" she asked, pausing her laughter for a moment.

"What goofy face?" Corrin replied.

The third voice answered his question for him. "You know, the face you make when other people start to get angry at you. The one with the big smile usually accompanied by a shrug."

Both Corrin and Kana turned to face its owner and took comfort at the familiar face.

"Ok, ok, you got me Shigure. Since I'm sure you've heard the beginning of the story, why don't you come and join us for its ending?" the king asked his son, patting an open spot on the bench.

"I'm sorry for eavesdropping Father. I was just painting on the other side of that tree and then I heard you talking to Kana, so I felt compelled to listen in. As you can see, I got carried away by your story," the painter responded, bowing to accompany his apology.

"Ah, don't worry about that. I don't mind you hearing about this. In fact, I'm glad you emerged from your painting. Now we can spend some time together and that's far more valuable than my dignity."

Shigure chuckled and strode over, taking a seat where his father indicated as Kana finished the last of her giggling. "You're right about that. Plus, I like learning more about you and Mother. Your stories are always entertaining to say the least."

Corrin nodded and looked at his children on either side of him. "Alright, I'll continue now. So as Shigure stated, I did indeed make that face at your mother after she rolled her eyes at me. But now I was at an impasse. I was in the middle of a battlefield and my dragonstone lay several feet in front of me and the Yato lay several feet behind me. To make matters worse, another pair of soldiers were closing in on us so I had to go for one option. I bolted for my dragonstone and quickly grabbed hold of it before running back to Azura's side to assist her. I needed a weapon, so I decided to make one for myself."

"Make a weapon? How did you do that in the middle of a battle?" Shigure queried, perplexed at his father's last sentence.

"Did you partially transform Papa? Oh oh oh! Did you use your arm lance? Did you make those jaws from your hand?" Kana added, practically bouncing up and down on Corrin's lap.

"Well, Kana's right here. I partially transformed my left arm into that draconic lance you've seen me use sometimes. Now keep in mind that partial transformation was still fairly new to me at the time, so I didn't have anything mastered. Long story short, I didn't have much experience with the arm lance or lance combat and that fight was very awkward."

"How awkward?" both of the children asked in unison.

"I had a lance. They had axes. Let's just say that at one point, my arm got stuck in the curved part of an axe and leave it at that," Corrin answered.

Kana and Shigure looked at each other and roared into laughter once more. Corrin laughed along with them, placing an arm over their shoulders in a show of unity. Eventually, the fits of giggles came to an end and Corrin addressed his children once more. "And there you have it. That's the end of my part of the story."

"You can't just end it there Corrin. Must I remind you what happened afterwards?"

The new addition to the conversation took everyone by surprise, but the identity of the speaker was anything but surprising.

Kana was the first to face her mother and cheered. "Yay! Tell us more Mama!"

Shigure chimed in, agreeing with his younger sister. "Yes, Mother. Please, if you have more to add I'd love to hear it."

"Of course," Azura responded, "I'd be more than happy to continue this story."

Corrin's face had become red as a tomato and he sat in a stunned silence as Azura joined the rest of her family and stood in front of them. What was about to come next wasn't going to be pretty. He wanted to question how in Valla Azura had arrived here, but he had a sneaking suspicion that the sounds of Kana and Shigure laughing had made to the palace and tipped her off.

Kana and Shigure had their eyes glued to their mother as she continued the story. "As your father has told you, he did indeed get his arm stuck in an axe. Naturally, his first reaction was to flail his arm to free it. All that accomplished was yanking the axe out of the enemy's hands. Then, since he couldn't free his arm, your father had the excellent idea to use the axe attached to it."

"And how did he do that Mama?" Kana asked, urging her mother on. Corrin knew the upcoming answer and dropped his head into his hands, preparing for the worst.

"He jumped in front of me and swung his arm back and forth. The axe's handle acted like a miniature battering ram and knocked out our foes. It was highly amusing in hindsight, but certainly not during the battle,"Azura recalled, a little shake of the head accompanying her recounting of the memory.

As the children laughed once more, Corrin raised his head and snuck in a quick riposte. "I'll have you know that I got the Yato back right after that, so that truly is the end of the story."

"I know dear," the songstress told her husband, "I couldn't resist the opportunity though. You're too cute when you're embarrassed like that."

Corrin sighed. "And I thought I was the playful one in this relationship."

Azura smiled back at him. "You know what they say. Sometimes, girls just want to have fun."

The half-dragon looked back up at her and smiled as well. "It's good to see that your wit is sharp as ever. If you're in the mood to have fun then surely, you must be willing to laugh."

"Well of course. I could join our children in laughing at your past exploits."

"That won't be necessary. Instead of having you laugh at a memory of a weapon, I'll make you laugh with a new secret weapon of my own."

"And what would that be?"

Corrin's eyes gleamed with anticipation and smirk rose at the corner of his mouth. "Tickling!"

With the speed of a lightning bolt, he jumped off of the bench and wrapped his wife in a hug, fingers moving rapidly across her sides in an attempt to make her laugh. The assault caught Azura off guard and her eyes widened in surprise. Now off balance, she teetered and fell to the grassy ground, Corrin falling on top of her. Her hands immediately moved to stop her husband's as she restrained any minute sign of a laugh with all of her might.

"C-Corrin" she warned between deep breaths, "I swear," another deep breath. Corrin did not stop, however, and ramped up the intensity of the tickle. He was determined to hear that laugh that brightened his day. He could feel Azura's hands try and hold him back, but he had to continue. Otherwise, the surprise attack would be for naught.

Azura spoke again in a last attempt to dissuade her husband. "Corrin, you will rue," a deep breath followed, "this decision." As soon as those words finished, the songstress's resistance gave out and all the pent-up mirth she had held inside was released. Her body shook with each resounding laugh and Corrin's assault ended. His mission was accomplished. Satisfied with his work, he leaned down and stared straight into Azura's eyes. Their faces were separated only by centimeters and in those amber pools, he could see irritation and joy. He felt the eliminating the former was necessary and did so by closing the distance and kissing his beloved, silencing her laughter. Azura closed her eyes and did the same, any negative feelings towards her husband long since erased.

The kiss lasted longer than either partner thought and only a cough from their son brought them back to reality. They parted with red faces and turned to face their children, who were watching with amusement.

"Corrin, sometimes I think you're actually crazy," Azura whispered to her husband.

"I think you mean crazy in love," Corrin replied in a hushed manner. Both king and queen looked at each other for a moment and chuckled. No moment was better than when they were in each other's company.


	3. Bed

**A/N:** Day 3 of 7 and the prompt combined with connotations is telling me to do something x rated. Maybe later…for science of course. Have some short fluff instead. And a Day 7 foreshadowing alert. Again, thank you for your support on all my work. As always, each and every review is appreciated be it praise or constructive criticism. Be sure to check out the official tumblr site at .com for more cool stuff like this.

 _ **Day 3: Bed**_

 _ **Moment's Rest**_

Thunder boomed in the distance as the rain continued to fall outside. Corrin sat up straight in his bed and listened to the gentle pitter patter of the raindrops falling against the glass doors to the balcony just outside his room. The occasional flash of lightning allowed him to view the water droplets streaking down the doorframe for the briefest of moments until the darkness returned. He had always loved watching thunderstorms whenever he had the opportunity. The natural sounds were soothing and any worries or problems he had were replaced by a peaceful tranquility.

That tranquility would be much welcomed at present, since he had been awoken by another nightmare. It had only been a few days since he had assumed the Vallite throne and his mind clearly hadn't made peace with some of the concerns that had arisen in his head. The remaining Vallites hadn't warmed to their new king much and some still believed that Azura was their true ruler, even though she had publicly handed her position to her fiancé. Tonight's nightmare had pitched his country against him in the ultimate worst case scenario. From his analysis of the current situation, Corrin could stand behind his gut instinct that there wouldn't be any sort of revolution, yet he still greatly feared the possibility. All he worked for and wanted was peace. Another rebellion and more fighting would force him to question if what he did was really worth it in the end.

But right now, Corrin wasn't thinking of any of that. The bad dream had ended and it wasn't worth revisiting. He cleared his mind and just focused on the pleasant sounds coming to his ears. After several minutes of focusing on the natural phenomenon and calming his breathing, Corrin felt an increased weight on his lap. He immediately turned and quietly chuckled to himself when he found Azura's head there. Using the occasional flashes of lightning bolts, he could see a smile spread across her face and a recognized an infectious aura of serenity. Luckily for him, tonight didn't seem to be one of her common restless nights that pinned him to the very edge of his side of the bed and he was very grateful for that. The half dragon could also recognize the beginnings of her horrible bedhead that surfaced every morning. In what brief time he had to look, he could recognize several knots already in place and countless other strands of hair splayed out in every direction.

" _A shame that tomorrow morning won't be easier than the others_ ," Corrin thought to himself as he rested a hand on Azura's cheek and brushed her hair behind her ear.

" _Heh, I should take what I can get. At least she's not moving around much tonight_." As soon as he finished that thought, Azura rolled onto her other side and spread out her limbs in an awkward stretch.

Corrin sighed as he felt Azura's feet jab his left thigh. " _Of course that happens right when I think that. I'm not even surprised at this point, given my luck._ " The king looked away from his wife and back towards the door. The rain had slowed a great deal and less thunderclaps meant that the storm was receding. However its calming effect had done what it needed to. The bad dream had vanished from Corrin's mind and fatigue took its stead. Corrin laid back down and adjusted the pillows to keep his head comfortable. Even though there wasn't much time left in the night, hopefully, he could get the rest he needed to perform his duties the next day.

Azura was determined not to let him have it. The songstress rolled over again and brought herself next to Corrin's side. Her head snugly nestled on Corrin's shoulder and one of her hands rested on his chest while the other gripped his left arm. Corrin simply smiled and ran his fingers through the princess's long light blue hair, taking care not to tug on any knots and not bothering to restore any order to the cyan typhoon. After several minutes of this rhythmic process, Corrin's ears and sensitive hearing detected a quiet hum of contentment. He knew that his fiancée wasn't awake, but he was happy to know that her dreams were comforting, not worrying. The half-dragon continued his course until fatigue won out and he slipped into a short slumber.

Morning came faster than either Corrin or Azura had anticipated and the sun's rays caused Corrin to wake first. He took some time to adjust to the influx of light and dragged himself upward into a seated position. The half-dragon still felt tired and wanted to stay in bed for as long as possible, but he knew that duty to country came before his personal desires. He needed to continue to do his best to impress the Vallite people and had to get the job done no matter how tired he was.

A groan from Azura startled him out of his thoughts and caused him to turn back towards her.

"Morning sunshine," he greeted.

"Too early," came the mumbled response.

"I totally understand how you feel. I wish I could just stay here for a while longer," the king mused aloud. Neither he nor his beloved were morning people.

"Well," Azura rose to the same seated position to meet him, "you can do just that. You're forgetting about this dear," she stated, pointing to her very bad case of bedhead.

"Oh, right. The hurricane hair always returns with a vengeance. I'll go get the comb."

Corrin slid off of the bed and stretched his legs for a little while prior to making the relatively short walk to the dresser the pair shared. He grabbed the emerald green comb that Azura used for her hair and returned back to the spot on the bed where he was before. Azura turned her back to him and thus began the latest edition of this daily morning ritual.

Corrin ran the comb through Azura's lengthy locks and carefully picked apart any knots he came across. Once he was satisfied with his work on a strand of hair he playfully tossed up and down before gently placing it off to the side.

"Corrin, do you remember the first time you did this?" his fiancée asked him.

"How could I forget? To this day I'm still surprised that you didn't scold me once."

Another pass of the comb and the untangling of three knots saw another section of hair cleansed of chaos.

"It was your first time after all. It took me quite a while to master the process as well so I was more than willing to be lenient," the songstress said as she remembered the moment in question.

"At least I'm at a point where the process is painless now. I'm still very sorry for all those times I pulled too hard."

Azura let out an airy giggle that prompted a smile on Corrin's face. "It's fine Corrin. Just look at you now. With all of that practice under your belt, you're a hair combing professional."

"Guess I should put that on my resume then," he joked as he continued to restore order to the dancer's hair. At this point he had completed three fourths of her hair and the final fourth looked more orderly than the other three.

"Don't worry dear. I'm almost done" he added, beginning to work on the last of the bedhead. As she waited, Azura began to hum softly. Corrin worked in silence as he listened to the tune and though he didn't recognize it, it certainly sounded wonderful. Azura's humming lasted as long as he worked and soon he found himself untangling the final knot.

"That certainly was a nice song you were humming. Mind telling me what it was?" he asked as he placed the comb to the side.

Azura faced the half-dragon before she answered his question. "It was a song that my mother taught me when I was younger. It's called Empire and it apparently was a popular Vallite love song back in her youth."

"Empire…sounds like an interesting title for a love song. May I request a performance sometime in the near future?"

The songstress nodded. "Of course. I'd be more than happy to sing it for you."

"Thank you Azura. I'll be looking forward to it."

"Don't mention it," she replied taking a pause to breathe deeply. "Well, I think it's about time we got started with our day. Breakfast?"

"Breakfast sounds good, but first," Corrin quickly pecked the princess on the cheek. "There we go," he remarked as he stood up and held his hand out to her.

Azura locked her hand in his and made sure to return his gesture with an identical peck on the cheek.

"Let's go conquer today's challenges together," she told him. Crimson irises met amber and they nodded at the same time. No obstacle would ever stop them when they worked together.


	4. Role Reversal

**A/N:** Day 4 of 7 and more slow burn is here. I'll save the punches to the gut for later. This role reversal is a little different than the norm, but I hope it works. Also, I have a correction to make regarding yesterday's foreshadowing. It's actually for Day 5 and the Song prompt and I put 7 because I'm a silly person who can't keep numbers straight. Again, thank you for your support on all my work. As always, each and every review is appreciated be it praise or constructive criticism. Be sure to check out the official tumblr site at .com for more cool stuff like this.

 _ **Day 4: Role Reversal**_

 _ **Shared Strength**_

Waking up with a headache was not on Corrin's to-do list for the day. Having a sore throat and a cold sweat to go along with that headache didn't help either. He had managed to get through most of the early phases morning just fine, but now, as he ate breakfast, he felt his stomach beginning to turn against him.

"Corrin, are you sure you're ok?" Azura asked him, concern etched on her face. Despite his reassurances from earlier, she was still uneasy about all the little contradictory signals he had shown. From the small shivers she felt when touching his arm to the way his hand shot forward to grab to his head at random, everything her husband did was different from she knew to be normal. She knew that he was probably ill and that he didn't want to admit it.

"Don't worry dear" he reassured her before hesitatingly taking the last bite out of his toast. "I'm…fine. I can make it through today." The weak thumbs up afterwards didn't make his case any more convincing.

"Just because you can doesn't mean you should. Everything you've done this morning attests to that fact. Let me check your temperature."

Corrin opened his mouth to protest, but thought better of it when the songstress scooted her chair closer to him. Instead, he turned to face her and cleared away some of the white strands of his messy hair that fell over his forehead. Azura gently placed her hand on the half-dragon's head and her suspicions were confirmed instantly.

"So… I'm good to go right?" Corrin asked, holding onto the faint hope that she wouldn't detect any ailments.

"Far from it. You're burning up and you should rest instead of stressing yourself out all day in court."

"Azura, you know that I can't take a rest. Valla is still rebuilding and I need to be at the helm to make sure nothing goes wrong."

"Corrin, I know you place your duty above all else, but please, you need to rest. The country won't break down in a day and I know everyone would rather see you healthy than sick, myself included."

The king looked to his wife, worry in his expression. "Azura, you know me well enough to know that I can't rest when there's work to do. Trust me when I say I can function like this."

Azura knew that her husband wasn't wrong. Corrin was a hard worker by nature and he would put everything personal aside for the sake of others, even if it meant working through sickness or pain. She had seen him do it before during the war as they traveled to Notre Sagesse. It was then that she learned Corrin was easily made seasick. Yet somehow, he still managed to stand up and fight, leading his small force to victory against Camilla and the forces of Nohr. The half-dragon was not a man who would sit on the sidelines. The songstress rested a hand on her husband's shoulder as she crafted a plan that would serve as a win-win for the both of them. The idea didn't take long for her flesh out and in her eyes, it would be a good compromise. Once it was fully formed, she replied to Corrin.

"I do trust you Corrin. I trust you with all of my heart. But I love you too much to ignore your health. If you're willing to hear me out, I have an idea that I think would allow us to compromise on the situation," the songstress explained, looking into the half-dragon's eyes.

"Go ahead," Corrin said between a fit of coughs, "I'm always willing to hear you out."

Azura nodded and began to explain the plan. "I think we should switch roles for the day. I'll handle the court sessions that you usually attend to while you can work on the analysis of current policies behind the scenes and propose any changes like I normally would."

Corrin drummed his fingers on the table as he mulled over her words. Switching roles for the day wasn't a bad idea and in many respects was the perfect compromise. He would be able to help Valla move forward and rest at the same time and Azura would command the same, if not more, respect and power in court that he did. He did have one more concern though, and he wasn't about to let it go unvoiced.

"Are you sure you're up to handling that many people though? I know you don't like large crowds unless you're performing in front of them."

The songstress simply smiled. "I must admit I'll probably be a little uncomfortable, but I don't mind making sacrifices for the one I love."

Corrin coughed again and the corners of his mouth curled upward. "Neither do I. Let's go with your idea then. I'm willing to be in the background if it means that the one I love won't be as worried."

"Very well. Let's get to work then shall we?" Azura asked as she stood up and offered her hand to the Vallite king.

"Let's," came the simple response as Corrin rose and took her hand. The Vallite Queen could feel his hand shiver periodically and gently rubbed it in a reassuring response. As they left the table, the servants rushed in behind them to clear their dishes and start their cleaning of the dining room. The din they caused was soon left behind as the pair entered the castle's main hallway.

After a short six minute walk, they arrived in front of two old stone doors that were covered in intricate carvings of the First Dragons. These doors served as the entrance to the newly rebuilt Vallite throne room and another smaller, oaken door stood to their right. This door served as the entrance to Azura's private office. Corrin quickly kissed Azura on the forehead as their hands separated and they made their way to their respective doors. The king carefully opened the wooden door and looked at the songstress, who had closed her eyes and looked focused.

"Azura," he called out to her, "You're going to do great. Thanks for looking out for me." Several seconds passed with no response and Corrin began to wonder if his words had fallen on deaf ears. Regardless, he didn't want to distract her and made the decision to step away from the doorframe and into her office. However, the king's supportive nature couldn't be contained, and seconds later, his head peeked out of the doorframe and focused on his wife.

Azura placed both of her hands on the stone doors and continued to focus. The doors were cold as ice and simply keeping her hands in place sent shivers down her spine. She had never been in front of a royal court that welcomed her as a friend, but hopefully this time would be different. These were her people after all.

" _This isn't Nohr. This isn't Hoshido. There will be so many people with their eyes on me and as much as I'd like to be out of the public eye, I must remember I'm doing this for Corrin and that I will have far more friends than foes_ ," she thought to herself as she took several deep breaths. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale.

With her mind steeled for the potential upcoming challenge, she pushed the doors open and confidently strode into the throne room to applause from all around. As she entered, she was almost certain she heard Corrin echo "That's right! You know you're fabulous!" from behind and concealed a faint blush. Illness could subdue many traits of her husband, but his over-the-top displays of affection certainly weren't dampened one bit. Once, she was out of sight, Corrin ducked his head back inside the office and got to work.

"Ladies and gentlemen assembled here today in this Vallite Court, join me in welcoming K-Queen Azura!" Silas declared to the nobles assembled for the day's politics. The Nohrian knight had been close to Corrin throughout the war and there was no questioning the friendship he held with the king. Naturally, Corrin took Silas as his retainer when the war ended and the knight filled in wonderfully as his right hand man. He faithfully opened every session of Corrin's court and stood beside his liege whenever asked, oftentimes helping make important military decisions. Through his service to the king, he had grown fairly close to the queen and immediately struck up a conversation once Azura seated herself on the throne.

"Hello Lady Azura. I certainly didn't think I'd find you here today. What's up with Corrin?"

"He's ill right now, so I'm filling in for him for today" was the reply.

"You got him to actually take a day off and rest?" he asked, incredulous.

"Not exactly. We simply traded places for today. That way he can still contribute while resting himself."

Silas whistled in admiration. "Lady Azura, that's extremely impressive. Don't tell him I said this, but sometimes Corrin really is determined to a fault, so I'm glad you've gotten him to take a step back today."

That prompted a chuckle from the songstress. "Trust me, I know that best of anybody here. You and I both want only the best for him."

"I take it he's placing his faith in your judgement today?"

"I don't think Corrin would have it any other way."

"I wouldn't be surprised one bit. Just remember, should you need my advice on anything, I'm right here."

"Of course. Thank you Silas."

"Not a problem," the Nohrian answered before turning to face the assembled nobles and addressing them. "Now that the Queen has arrived and is ready to respond to your questions and concerns, let us begin!"

Hours upon hours passed before Silas brought the session to an end. In that time, Azura had heard almost every imaginable concern, from agriculture to infrastructure and responded to everything addressed to her with grace and poise based on a combination of her judgment and Corrin's vision for the reemerging nation. Unlike her previous experiences in the Nohrian and Hoshidan courts, the Vallite court had made her feel respected and welcomed. Nobody challenged her authority and everyone listened to her words. When some arguments broke out between nobles, she served wonderfully as the voice of peace and promised compromise whenever possible. All in all, many were impressed by her first solo session and murmurs of the highest praise ran through the nobility as they were dismissed. What they didn't know was that their queen was nearly mentally drained at the session's end.

Azura wasted no time in exiting the throne room and immediately headed to her office to check on Corrin. After she opened the door, she was greeted with the sight of the half-dragon eating chicken noodle soup. Corrin waved and slurped up a noodle that hung from his lips, quickly cleaning his face with a napkin afterwards.

"Where'd you get that?" the songstress inquired.

"The nurses at the infirmary came by when they saw that you were running the show today. They gave me this bowl of soup and some tonic that I took earlier. Thanks to the tonic, my fever is barely there anymore and most of my symptoms have vanished for now." Corrin quickly gulped down another spoonful of soup before scribbling something onto a piece of paper and sliding it to the side.

"So, how was it?" he asked as follow-up. "Was everything ok?"

"It was just fine. Everything went smoothly for the most part and Silas did a good job helping me when I needed. I felt very well received and greatly respected, so you won't need to chew anyone out."

Corrin laughed before descending into another fit of coughs. After catching his breath he said "I didn't think anyone wouldn't like you anyway. You're their queen, an actual Vallite who listens to and loves her people without fail. To be honest, I wouldn't be surprised if they received you better than me."

"Don't be silly Corrin, you're the likable face they're used to."

"Well, maybe they'll fall in love with you just as quickly as I did."

"Only if I can learn how you tolerate that bombardment of questions every day."

"Yeah, I know that feeling. You get used to the mental strain over time, but you can always count on court to make you tired," Corrin stated as he rose from his chair with a yawn and stretched out.

"Looks like I'm not the only tired one," his wife remarked.

"I was never a fan of paperwork. Add in the fact that I'm not feeling too hot and there's the explanation for my exhaustion," he returned, walking until he stood beside her.

"Well since we're both a bit tired, how about we rest together for a bit on the couch?"

"I won't object to that," the half dragon answered as he looked at the couch in question. It was in the office for guests to make themselves feel comfortable, but right now the pale red cushions looked perfect for a quick respite.

Both king and queen sat down on the couch and nestled up close to each other. Azura's head dropped onto Corrin's shoulder and Corrin leaned his head on hers. Both of them sat in silence, eyes closed, enjoying the moment. Though the day had thrown new, different challenges at them both, the couple's shared strength and solidarity would keep them going. It didn't matter who played what role for in the end, what they achieved, they achieved together.


	5. Song

**A/N:** Day 5 of 7 and this was a lot harder than I thought it would be. Especially writing the opening. Songs used are, in order, Frank Sinatra's "Fly Me to the Moon", Paramore's "Still Into You", and Shakira's "Empire" with my modifications to the lyrics. Again, thank you for your support on all my work. As always, each and every review is appreciated be it praise or constructive criticism. Be sure to check out the official tumblr site at .com for more cool stuff like this.

 _ **Day 5: Song**_

 _ **Songs of Heart**_

Corrin watched the assembly of nobles file out of the Vallite throne room, trying to discern the contents of their whispers. Today's second court session had been the most turbulent of his time as king, as he had approved extra funding for infrastructure and agriculture in next year's budget. To cover for the additional costs, he had to increase taxes as well and that drew a raucous uproar from nearly half the people in the room. The half-dragon then had to spend the rest of the session engaging his opposition in spirited debate and hours of it drained him of his energy. If he didn't have any enemies in court before, he certainly had them now. There was a good chance that some of the Vallite people wouldn't be happy either, but Corrin knew that results and progress were far more important than popularity.

"Corrin, are you ok? That was a pretty rough reception to say the least," Silas commented. The Nohrian knight and king's retainer stood on the right side of the throne, looking at the man on it sympathetically.

Corrin continued to stare straight forward and remained unmoving, his hands tightly gripping the edges of the armrests to release some of the pent-up tension. "Yes, I'm alright. I knew what I had to do wouldn't be the most popular thing, but I didn't expect that much backlash."

"Neither did I. I know you and Lady Azura spent days reviewing this decision so you did your best there. Guess you just can't please them all huh?"

"Right," the king responded, still not making eye contact with his retainer. Silence fell in the cavernous room as the conversation degraded. The frown on Corrin's face did not seem like it would be disappearing any time soon.

"Well, if it's any reassurance, your word is the law," Silas offered mildly, trying to restore an atmosphere of optimism in the room.

"That much is true, but anything in politics can be contested if an opposing idea has enough support. The budget matters more than ever right now simply because Valla is trying to regain its footing in the world. If that many people aren't on board with the vision I hold and how I plan to get there, how would I proceed? Kings lead and guide their people, Silas. They aren't supposed to fight them. Sure, there will always be an argument against my policies, but there should never be one that divides a court of several hundred nobles cleanly into two."

"I see," the silver haired knight acknowledged, absorbing every word of the explanation.

After a couple of moments spent in reflection, Corrin rose to his feet from the throne and yawned before addressing his retainer.

"As much as this troubles me, I need to get my mind off of it so I can refresh myself and prepare for the days ahead. I really regret the fact that I have to say this, but it looks like this battle is just beginning."

The king turned around and looked straight at Silas. "I won't need you any further today, but I will need your assistance in the days to come."

"Of course milord," Silas affirmed as he nodded vigorously, "I'll meet you here tomorrow morning at the usual time so we can chart a course for these choppy waters."

"Sounds like a plan," Corrin confirmed. Silas strode to his side and together, the two of them exited the throne room. Once the large stone doors had closed behind them, Silas bade him farewell and continued walking down the hallway to his quarters. Corrin turned to the left and made the short walk to the door to Azura's office. After an afternoon like this, there was nobody he needed more than his fiancée. The half-dragon gently opened the door and scanned the room for his beloved, but she was nowhere to be found. A halfhearted sigh of dismay escaped his lips as he closed the door, but he wouldn't give up on finding her just yet. There was one more place where he thought she could be: the castle's music room on the second floor.

Tired steps down the corridor led the king to a tall spiral staircase that he began to climb as soon as he got there. Every step was covered in a soft, red carpet that silenced the sound of his footsteps and brought much needed comfort to his bare feet. Once at the top of the stairs, Corrin turned right and made his way over to a set of two wide, rectangular doors, each of which had a giant quarter note carved into them. He quickly flung the doors open and called out "Azura! Azura?"

Once again, the half dragon's eyes swept over the room and found nothing but his piano and a shelf of sheet music on the wall. The dance floor on the right side of the room where she would normally be was empty. Another sigh escaped the king's lips and though he wanted to continue his search, he thought better of it. If the songstress wasn't in the places she frequented the most, who knows where she would be. Instead, Corrin made his way to the piano and sat down on the bench in front of it. Perhaps he could distract his mind with music.

His fingers ghosted over the keys of the piano as he decided on a song to play, swiping off the thin veneer of dust that had accumulated there. It didn't take long before one came to his mind and he decided to sing as he played the chords of the song that was the backdrop of his first dance.

" _Fly me to the moon and let me play among the stars. Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars. In other words, hold my hand. In other words, darling, kiss me._ "

Corrin continued to play and a smile creeped onto his face as he heard Azura's voice enter and sing the second verse without missing a beat. He couldn't see here and didn't know when she had gotten there, but at this point he really didn't care. She was with him and that's all that mattered.

" _Fill my heart with song and let me sing for ever more. You are all I long for, worship and adore. In other words, please be true. In other words, I love you_."

Once she had finished, Corrin played an impromptu ending and rose from the bench to greet her. However, she managed to beat him to the punch.

"Corrin, I heard what happened earlier this afternoon. I'm so sorry that I couldn't find you sooner to discuss everything. I was called out of my office to deal with an urgent message from Ryoma right before court ended. As soon as I finished with that, I came looking for you. Luckily, the sound of your music carried through the castle, so you were easy to find."

"It's alright. In fact, I'd rather not talk about this afternoon at all. It's already tired me out enough and at this point I'm just looking to refresh my mind. Playing the piano helps with that."

"I'm glad that it does. You always have been magnificent whenever you play," Azura said, looking to help him replace stress and fatigue with positivity. "Corrin, do you remember when I first sang that to you?" she followed up.

"How could I forget? It was the song we first danced to out in the forest in the astral plane. I clearly remember how I thought the lyrics were instructions and made myself look like a total fool," he answered.

Azura laughed heartily as she recalled the same memory. "I still maintain the stance that I could have chosen a better song, but in hindsight it wasn't _that_ bad of a choice considering the circumstances."

"You do have a knack of picking out songs for the right moment. Like that one you sang to me after we had our first big argument. I remember the lyrics so clearly too," Corrin replied before breaking into song.

" _I should be over all the butterflies, but I'm into you, I'm into you_."

Azura took the initiative to sing along with him. " _And baby even on the worst nights, I'm into you, I'm into you_."

The two then combined their voices and sung the remaining part of the refrain in unison.

" _Let 'em wonder how we got this far, because I don't really need to wonder at all. Yeah, after all this time I'm still into you_ "

Once that spontaneous singing session ended, the both of them looked at each other and laughed.

"You know Corrin, your singing voice has improved quite a bit," the songstress told her fiancé.

"And your voice is still angelic as always dear," he complimented, his mood significantly improved from before. The trials of court and politics were now firmly at the back of his mind, and the stress they brought with them was rapidly being erased.

Azura noticed this and pulled the half-dragon into a hug. Corrin eagerly returned the gesture, being sure to hold her close and soak in every bit of her warmth. This was why he needed her. Her serene aura and unending caring brought ease to his mind and heart and replenished the energy he had lost earlier in the day.

After what seemed like an eternity, the two of them broke apart and faced each other, eyes shining with happiness.

"Corrin, dear, could you go and get that sheet music on the top shelf and play it for me? I think it's time that I gave that performance you requested a couple of mornings ago." the songstress asked, wanting to capitalize on the good mood.

"Of course" he responded, eager to be introduced to a new song. As he walked to the shelf and grabbed the sheet music, Azura made her way over to the dance floor and stood at the center. Corrin returned to the piano and sat down, placing the pages in front of him. Once he was comfortable, he looked over his instrument to the Vallite princess, who gave him a thumbs up and a smile. Taking that as his signal to begin, Corrin softly played the first few chords. Shortly afterwards, Azura closed her eyes and started to sing in a tone that matched.

" _Show me your heart within, I'm brave when you're free. Shake off all of your sins and give them to me. Come close, please let me in. I wanna be yours, wanna be your hero_. _And our hearts beat_ "

Corrin could feel the power and emotion vested in those lyrics and they reminded him of something that he and Azura often repeated. They had always said that they were stronger together and these lyrics seemed to make that point. He played on, listening to refrain that Azura sang next.

" _Like the empires of the world unite. We are alive. We walk this challenging road together. You're my wildfire every single night, we are alive! We walk this challenging road together. And you hold me….and I'm in…and I'm in…. and I'm in love!_ "

The half dragon was surprised by the sudden crescendo and emphasis on the word love, but upon further thinking he realized why it made sense. The chorus reinforced the idea that this intense feeling of love came from prevailing over obstacles together, a concept not new to either of them.

The volume of Azura's voice was noticeably quieter for the second verse.

" _I will follow you down wherever you go. I am, baby, I'm bound to you don't you know? Closer, pull me in tight, you wanna be mine, you wanna be my hero. And our hearts beat_."

This time, Corrin sung along during the chorus, as both piano notes and vocals entered another crescendo.

" _Like the empires of the world unite. We are alive. We walk this challenging road together. You're my wildfire every single night, we are alive! We walk this challenging road together. And you hold me….and I'm in…and I'm in…. and I'm in love!_ "

Azura's third verse maintained the same volume as the refrain and was the most passionate of them all, transitioning perfectly into the third and final repetition of the refrain.

" _I'm just gonna take your hand, we will make our final stand, we will persevere! I'm gonna give you all my love and stand by you…"_

" _Like the empires of the world unite. We are alive. We walk this challenging road together. You're my wildfire every single night, we are alive! We walk this challenging road together. And you hold me….and I'm in…and I'm in…. and I'm in love!_ "

The songstress's words finished, leaving Corrin to close out the piece with a series of notes that created a soft, smooth ending, giving closure to the piece.

Azura looked over at the half-dragon as soon as he finished and asked for his opinion. "Did you enjoy that Corrin?"

"That was amazing as always dear. Again, you picked the perfect song for right now. That had just the message I needed."

"I figured it would help a little bit," she stated, "After all, you're not taking on this budget challenge alone. I've got your back."

"I'm eternally grateful for that. Truly, I am. I could ask for nobody better to be my hero."

"Likewise. You're my hero Corrin and no matter what, that will never change."

Corrin smiled in appreciation before standing up from the piano bench. Once upright, he walked over to the dance floor.

"You know, for some reason the piano was pretty cold today," he said, seemingly at random.

Azura raised an eyebrow, confused by his words. Nonetheless, she still responded as best she could. "Well why don't we get you warmed up then?"

Corrin restrained a laugh, pleased that she had taken the bait. "Well, I was hoping that my wildfire could do that for me."

The songstress rolled her eyes. "I should have seen something silly like that coming," she said, "but, I'll indulge your request anyway." The following kiss was one that both of them would fondly recall for many years to come.


	6. Rain

**A/N:** Day 6 of 7 and it's time to bring on the feels. Stuff's about to get sad. Again, thank you for your support on all my work. As always, each and every review is appreciated be it praise or constructive criticism. Be sure to check out the official tumblr site at .com for more cool stuff like this.

 _ **Day 6: Rain**_

 _ **The Heavens' Tears**_

It was hard to believe that exactly a year had passed since the war. It was even harder to believe that in that year, Corrin had rebuilt Valla from its ashes and secured peace between his country, Hoshido and Nohr. In the beginning, he had predicted such a large scale change to come slowly, and was still very surprised at the progress that the country had made under his leadership. It wasn't always easy, but his perseverance, determination, and support from his wife had carried him through his darkest hours and would serve as the light in the ones to come.

But today wasn't a celebration of progress and prosperity. Corrin had dedicated the day to the remembrance of those who had resisted Anankos' tyranny and sacrificed to keep the country and its people safe. He also used today to acknowledge the efforts of the Vallites who assisted his army's efforts to end the dragon's reign of terror. A ceremonial vigil held at the outside of the castle had drawn hundreds of thousands of Vallites together in a show of solidarity and was a well-received gesture. The people appreciated that Corrin had stayed true to the country's roots, even when most of his life had been spent outside of it.

Now, in the darkness of the late night, he had his own, personal respects to pay. The public ceremonies and addresses had finished not too long ago, but the half-dragon had withheld most of his personal comments from them. Azura had decided to retire early and her husband had agreed to carry her to bed. A few minutes later, she had fallen asleep, leaving Corrin free to make his secret journey to the castle's back garden. Omega Yato in hand, he quietly stepped onto the balcony by his bedroom and looked back to confirm Azura was still asleep. Once he was sure of that, Corrin concentrated on a partial transformation without making any noise. Soon, his head was replaced by its draconic counterpart and silver wings sprouted from his back. Though the only light came from the lanterns far away, his wings shimmered in the darkness.

Without hesitation, the Vallite King jumped off the balcony and entered a glide, using the light breeze to carry him through the air. After making a sharp 180 degree turn, he was on course to the castle's back garden. The flight was relatively short and Corrin ended his transformation as soon as he touched down in the garden's center. Surrounded by flowers of all species and colors, he walked the stone pathway to the very back wall and closed his eyes. Letting the energy of the environment flow through him, Corrin searched for the Dragon Vein that lay here.

The truth of the matter was that this wall wasn't just a normal wall. It served as a secret entrance to the site of two special graves of sisters who were once Vallite royalty. By using the Dragon Vein, one could lower part of the wall to reveal the entrance into the roofless chamber that lay behind. Only he and Azura knew this fact and could enter the gravesite. They always did so in secret to ensure that nobody could infringe on the emotional moments that usually came with every visit.

Once Corrin had found the Dragon Vein, he focused on the energy surge that indicated its presence. To unlock its power, he needed to utter a specific phrase in either ancient Hoshidan or ancient Nohrian. This time around, he chose to go with the Hoshidan variation.

"Ryujin no ken wo kurae!" he exclaimed, holding the Omega Yato high. The sword responded to his call and a fiery orange Dragon sprung from the handle and snaked around the blade. A ball of energy formed in Corrin's free hand and grew by the second. Once it had reached the size of a cantaloupe, it flew into the sky and hovered for a moment, before plummeting back to the ground and crashing into the wall. The stone wall immediately lowered, revealing the small room and the two elegant gravestones that lay within.

Without a moment to lose, Corrin traversed the terrain over the empty space, walking until he stood in front of the gravestones. As soon as he was behind the submerged wall, it rose to its former position and stood solid once more. To the outside observer, it looked like absolutely nothing had just happened.

The half dragon made his way to the left and brushed the dust off of the headstone. The owner? Mikoto Mizuno, former Princess of Valla and former Queen of Hoshido. Corrin stared at it for a while longer. The sight was no different than the countless time he had visited it before, but it was still jarring and reminded him of all the trauma and the guilt he felt in the brief moments they had shared together. It reminded him of how she had guarded his life with her own and brought back all those moments where he felt he should have done more for her.

" _Now's not the time for self-depreciation Corrin. I came here to talk, not relive bad memories_."

One deep breath later, he had recomposed himself and kneeled in front his mother's grave.

"Mother…It's been a bit since I last talked to you. Can you believe that it's been a year now? It's been a full year since Anankos fell and your country was freed and rebuilt. Your dream has been accomplished and Valla lives on."

Silence set in as Corrin reached for what he would say next. After a long pause he spoke again.

"I hope you're proud of me. Every day, I've guided the kingdom forward on the cornerstone of unending persistence and kindness. Though I didn't get to know you long, I know for a fact that you embodied those values. From your devotion to the Hoshidan royal family despite not being an outsider and your unending faith that I would come home one day, I know that you would never give up. I've promised you that I would share this value and I shall continue this promise until the end of my days. Your kindness towards me when I was brought back to Hoshido is the kindness I strive to show to all. You embraced a stranger who doubted your claims and gave him the respect and space he needed to get his head together while showing him unconditional love no matter what. That's…" Corrin bit his lip, "amazing. I…I've said this before, but I must have hurt you so much and I am eternally sorry for causing you that pain."

The king shook his head and restrained his emotions to continue speaking.

"You gave your life so I could live mine to the fullest. Even though you had been absent for most of my life, you trusted me enough to carry on your legacy. You've probably heard that a person's life is measured by their impact after their death and I will make sure that your impact is not forgotten. As your son, it is my duty. You will live on through me, Mother."

Corrin fell silent once more and moved over to the headstone on the right. Just as he had done with his mother's, he brushed off the dust of the second gravestone and read the name. Arete Mizuno, sister of Mikoto, former Queen of Valla and former Queen of Nohr.

As he stood there, he noticed the wind pick up and a slight drop in temperature. His cape fluttered in the breeze behind him as he addressed Arete. Normally, the only way a breeze could enter the room was if the entry wall was lowered, but Corrin didn't care to check. He figured that Azura would still be asleep, and even if she was awake, there was no way should would know he was here. He knelt in front of Arete's grave and spoke to her as he did with his mother.

"Arete, I may have never met you personally, but I respect you greatly all the same. You've raised a wonderful, beautiful daughter who I love with all of my heart. I am so proud to call her my wife and I never would have made it this far without her. She is the light in my times of darkness and the force that keeps me moving forward when my energy is depleted. From her, I've heard that you were a dedicated mother and a proud Queen. I've heard that you put your country and family before yourself and as a man in the position you once held, I promise to uphold this virtue of yours. I'll make you proud and I won't let your country falter under my guidance."

Corrin felt satisfied with his speech and rose to his feet. After a quick bow in front of Arete's resting place, he moved back to his mother's grave and sat down in front of it.

"Mother, I forgot to mention this earlier, but I remembered something else from when I was young a few days ago. If you were here, you'd be so excited," he started, wiping a tear from his eye before continuing, "I remember when you told me of the legend about rain. I remember that you told my young inquisitive mind that when it rained, the souls of the departed in the heavens above were crying for someone, either in happiness or sadness. You said the water droplets were their tears, their only way to connect to our world from theirs. I've spend today honoring every Vallite, but I needed to make this visit to honor the bravest of them all who had sacrificed the most. I've held back my tears long enough. Please, if you can hear me..."

Corrin felt a hand touch his shoulder and angled his head downward. Azura must have entered when he felt that brief breeze and therefore had heard his every word.

"Azura…you shouldn't have come here. There's no need for you to see me like this."

The songstress responded in a subdued manner, "I awoke to ask you a question, but I found you were absent. I figured you would come here, especially given the nature of today. And regardless of how you look or feel, I'll love you and support you all the same. If I had said something as powerful and emotional as that, I would be on the verge of breaking down as well."

"You miss your mother as much as I miss mine don't you?"

She simply nodded in affirmation and stared at her mother's grave. "She gave everything for me. I always have wished she had more time in this world."

"I know that feeling all too well. I'll remember that moment in the plaza forever."

"Corrin…" she softly said, concerned.

"Azura, I need your shoulder" he stated, pulling her into a hug and dipping his head onto her right shoulder. Not three seconds later she could feel her nightgown dampening and reacted by rubbing her husband's back and holding him reassuringly. What she didn't expect was droplets of water falling on her head.

Evidently, Corrin felt them too. He looked to the sky, eyes reddened from letting out his tears and his face wore the saddest of smiles. Azura's eyes followed his and looked up at the rainfall that was just beginning.

"They're here Azura…our mothers are here with us…these are their tears…this is their way of telling us they're proud."

Azura remained silent and continued to stare upward, processing the emotions of the moment and Corrin's words. Eventually, she copied the half dragon and buried her head in his shoulders. As the rain fell softly around them, they wept together.


	7. Story

**A/N:** Day 7 of 7 and I can't believe that this week has come to an end. It's been 7 amazing days and I'm proud to have contributed to such an amazing community. I hope you've enjoyed them all as much as I have. Again, thank you for your support on all my work. As always, each and every review is appreciated be it praise or constructive criticism. Be sure to check out the official tumblr site at .com for more cool stuff like this.

 _ **Day 7: Story**_

 _ **Fireside Tales**_

"Mama, when will Papa be home?" Kana asked for the umpteenth time as she stretched herself over the log that she sat on. To the left of her sat her mother Azura and her brother Shigure. In front of them lay a healthy, large fire whose blaze brightened the darkening evening sky.

"He'll be home tonight Kana. You were there when he left earlier this morning and said just that," Azura replied, watching the sun set in front of her.

"Mother is right Kana. It would be most unlike Father to miss out on the campfire tonight. He's always kept his promises to us," Shigure added from beside his mother.

"I guess you're right…but I'm so bored! It's just not the same with Papa gone," the young princess complained.

Azura laughed in agreement. "You're right. I miss your father just as much, even when he leaves for the smallest things. For example, this sunset in front of us is something we would normally watch together. During the war, he'd always find me and take me to the best spots to watch the sun fall."

"That sounds just like Father. I can't count all the times he's shown me a breathtaking sight that's inspired a painting of mine," the older child commented.

"Knowing Papa, he probably also showed you more than just sunsets Mama! He probably took you around the world to show you the very best nature has to offer" Kana added with a smile.

Her mother nodded with a grin. "He did just that on our honeymoon." Of course, she and Corrin had done more than just tour nature's greatest marvels, but some things were better kept personal.

"Tell us the story Mama! Tell us the story!" The princess shouted in excitement.

"I think that's a story better told by your father once he gets back. How about I tell a different one to pass the time?" Azura asked, wanting to keep her children occupied.

Shigure adjusted himself on the log, getting himself comfortable for the story to come. "That's a fair compromise," he said.

Kana jumped up on her mother's lap and grinned in delight. "Go ahead Mama!" she encouraged.

"Alright. I know I've told you two many ghost stories in the past, but tonight, I'm going to tell you one that you've never heard before," the songstress began, moving the focus of her eyes between her children as she spoke. In front of her, the fire crackled vigorously as if it shared the children's anticipation. The flames danced in front the family, setting the stage for Azura to weave another magnificent tale.

"A ghost story we haven't heard before? May I request its title?" Shigure asked his mother.

"Of course," she responded. "This is the tale of the Forgotten Father. A long time ago in the Kingdom of Valla, back in the days of King Cadros, the country was plagued by a feral dragon that terrorized all it set eyes on. Every day, Cadros was worried about the destruction the dragon would cause and would always wonder what he could do. The king loved the presence of dragons in his kingdom and was friends with many benevolent ones, but this feral dragon was a large problem that he couldn't ignore. So one day, he called upon the service of his champion to end the problem. The champion's family begged him to refuse, but he chose to place his duty above all else. Leaving behind his wife, a son and a daughter, he headed to Castle Gyges to see King Cadros. The first king gifted him with a sword of solid gold and he set off to slay the dragon."

Azura took a momentary pause to gauge the reactions of Kana and Shigure. Both of them were already deeply enthralled by the story and the crackles and pops of the flames were the only sounds that filled the air. The eyes of the children stared at their mother, begging for more. The songstress obliged.

"After a long journey of two weeks, the king's champion finally arrived at the lair of his nemesis and faced down the feral dragon. A ferocious battle ensued but in the end it proved fatal for the both of them. King Cadros heard the results of the mission and wept for his friend. Days later, he visited the wife and two children his champion had left behind to deliver the news personally. They wept for his loss for several months, years even. But as time moved on, so did their hearts. Eventually, the mother and her children welcomed another man into their life and loved him as much as they loved the fallen champion. One night, several years after his family had moved on, the champion's spirit returned to this world to apologize for his mistake. Three large, bloody slash marks across his chest that were caused by the dragon's claws and a limp in his left leg were the only ways that he looked different from before, but his family did not recognize him. He called out to his wife several times, saying her name followed by 'I'm back! I'm back!'. But no matter how many times he tried, she never acknowledged him. He was truly forgotten."

The Vallite Queen paused again and looked at her children. There were the beginnings of tears in Kana's eyes and Shigure had a reflective look in his eyes.

"That's so sad…" Kana blurted out. "He came back for his family, but they left him behind…"

"Kana's right mother. It truly is a disheartening story. It's so hard to think that a family could turn its back on one the loved," her older brother stated quietly before adding a brief "So what happens next?"

At the same time Azura was telling her story, Corrin was returning home to his family. He had promised them that he'd be back in time for a family campfire and there was no way that he'd break that promise. His flanks were occupied by his two retainers, Kaze the Hoshidan ninja and Silas the Nohrian knight. To his front were five well-equipped guards that composed a small portion of Valla's Kingsguard. His visit to the countryside had paid dividends, as his head was now full of ways that he could help Valla's farmers. The march home had allowed him to detail his initial thoughts into a well thought-out plan that he would introduce to the Vallite court in the morning. Of course, Corrin could have just transformed and flown home but security protocol demanded that he be accompanied by the Kingsguard when away from the castle.

"Lord Corrin, we have made it about 90% of the way back to the castle without incident" Kaze reported from his right side, looking troubled.

Disturbed from his thoughts, Corrin shook his head and responded. "As I figured we would. Incidents of bandit attacks have gone down drastically for the last three months."

"Yes they have. The Vallite military's efficiency has gone up threefold in that time too. That's signs of a job well done Corrin!" Silas praised.

"Don't rate me too highly Silas. I still have a lot of work to do," he replied, noticing that Kaze still had a troubled look on his face.

"Kaze, what's wrong? You look troubled," the king asked.

"Lord Corrin, do you remember how my last sentence said how far we had gone without incident?"

"Yes…" the half dragon answered, a sinking feeling rising in his gut.

"Well I'm afraid that's about to change!" the ninja yelled, plucking a shuriken from his belt and slinging it at the forest to his right. A scream of pain erupted from the spot where Kaze had targeted and that triggered Corrin's battle instincts.

"Guards, draw weapons! Silas, Kaze, cover me! It's an ambush!" he yelled. Without hesitation, the Kingsguard drew their swords and formed a protective circle around the king and his retainers. Likewise, Silas drew his sword and Kaze gathered his shuriken. Corrin clutched the Omega Yato tightly and the blade came to life, purple flames erupting around the sword and the mini-teeth on the side moving at rapid speeds. Despite the fact that they had killed one bandit, the party of eight remained unattacked. Corrin transformed his head quickly, letting his draconic senses survey they area around him. His ears picked up a low inhuman growl in the distance and the countless footsteps of the bandits circling them.

Satisfied with the scan, Corrin reverted from his transformation and spoke to his army.

"20 bandits and 3 faceless. That's how much we're up against. Stay here and stay together. No sudden movements. Kaze, if you can kill from range do it. We've got barely any light to work with so we need to be extra cautious."

The seven other soldiers nodded and then all hell broke loose. With a loud war cry, the bandits descended on the small party and made their attack. The first wave was met by the Kingsguard and the stragglers were picked off by Silas and Kaze. Corrin joined his retainers in the fray and won his first kill of the evening, cleanly impaling a bandit sent his way by Silas. With one enemy down, the half dragon moved onto the others. Leaping through the air, Corrin delivered a wicked diagonal slash to an unaware bandit and stabbed a third with a transformed arm as soon as he landed.

Then the Faceless and the second wave of bandits appeared. With his soldiers and retainers occupied by the second wave of bandits, Corrin turned to the three hulking, green beasts in front of him. Not hesitating, he leapt forward once more, spinning into a corkscrew attack directly aimed at the Faceless closest to him. He scored a hit, tearing at the monster's side with the Omega Yato and leaving a grisly slash wound. But just because he had gravely wounded one Faceless didn't mean he could forget about the others.

As the king landed, he lunged at the second faceless with his sacred blade but was taken by surprise as a fist of the third stopped him in his tracks and sent him packing. Corrin hit the ground hard and pain shot through his left leg. The second faceless swung its fist to finish the job, but the half dragon managed to roll away in the nick of time. Not wanting to stay downed, he struggled through the pain and managed to return his feet. The first faceless, on the verge of death, also had a go at Corrin, but the wild swing of its fist was well off the mark. Without hesitation, the king drove the Omega Yato through the beast's head and retracted it to defend himself. But as fast as he was, Corrin could only block one attack of the two that were incoming. He chose to block the second faceless and leaned back in an effort to dodge the third's spiked gauntlet. The damage he sustained was minimal. The spikes had penetrated his armor, but they only left three long cuts on his chest. Combined with the pain in his leg, the sting and blood loss of the cuts had put him out of fighting form and he bent over to catch his breath.

Luckily for him, his retainers came to the rescue. Kaze jumped in front of the second faceless and warded its blows with the blades on his arms.

"Lord Corrin, you're in no condition to continue! Fly home now and get treatment! Leave the rest to us!"

"But Kaze, I can't just leave you behind! I don't want to find out something bad happened because I left!"

"Corrin, just listen to him!" Silas shouted as he engaged the other faceless, "You have a family that's waiting for you and I don't want to have to report any bad news because you fought on!

"But-"

"No buts Lord Corrin" Kaze argued as he buried a shuriken in the faceless's chest. "We're your retainers for a reason. Our job is to protect you and you trust us to do that. Trust us now that we will protect you by slaying these foes."

"Nngh," Corrin groaned, partly in pain, partly in indecision. He didn't want to leave the battlefield behind, but his retainers had a very valid point. He wouldn't be able to sustain a transformation for long in this wounded state, but it would get him to where he needed to go. Holding his dragonstone in the air, he focused on a full transformation and the dragon heeded his call. Now in his dragon form, Corrin used his wings to rise into the air and sail off into the night.

"Well what happens next is quite strange. The champion's spirit was not sighted for many years but when it returned it did the same thing. It would seek out families in the same situation as his own. A single mother, her son and her daughter would always be the subject of his visits. Creepier still, he would always know all their names and use the same call that he did with his wife," Azura answered her son

"So that whole, 'Insert name here I'm back! I'm back!' right?" Shigure inquired, eyebrow raised

"Correct," the songstress affirmed.

Kana hugged her mother. "That just sounds creepy by itself…I'd be so scared if that ever happened to us."

Azura patted her daughter's head to reassure her. "Don't worry Kana. That won't happen whatsoever. It's just a story after all."

Kana was about to reply until she heard a rustle coming from the forest around them.

"Shigure did you just-"

"Yes, I just heard that" Shigure said, cutting off his younger sibling. Azura looked to the source of the noise and narrowed her eyes. Another rustle from what seemed to be closer came along with a slight breeze, drawing the attention of all three of them. The fire leaned with the wind and its crackling ceased. Silence enveloped the night as the light blue haired trio looked into the forest.

"Azura! I'm back! I'm back!" was the first thing that interrupted the silence, causing Kana to tremble and Shigure to stand on edge. Azura, remained calm on the outside, but her heart began racing and millions of thoughts ran through her head.

"Azura! I'm back! I'm back!" the mysterious voice repeated, now closer than before. The light of the fire did nothing to reveal the figure who had spoken but the light of the moon gave them a clue. The figure was waving an object above his head and in the brief moments it fell under the moon's light it glinted gold.

"No…a golden sword…there's no way" Shigure stated, peering into the darkness.

Kana trembled harder as she clutched her mother who was beginning to lose her composure. "It's just a coincidence. It could just be the Omega Yato" the songstress uttered quietly.

The figure was still masked in darkness but Shigure used his keen eyesight and the moonlight to continue his observations. What he found startled him even more.

"M-Mother I'm afraid not…I can't see any purple flames or serrated teeth…and…oh gods…he has a limp…he has a limp" the painter repeated, now stunned beyond belief.

"I-Impossible…it's just a story," Azura whispered, all traces of her usual calm gone.

"Does that mean Papa-" Kana began before her mother cut her off.

"No…Corrin's not dead. My husband is not dead," she stated strongly, but on the inside, the belief she held in her words was waning ever so slightly.

"Mother he's coming…what should we do? What should we do?" Shigure asked, panic creeping into his tone.

"Just stay with me Shigure," his mother replied. She needed to be strong for her children, even if she was beginning to break on the inside. The following moments were agonizing. The three of them waited for what seemed like an eternity until the figure finally emerged from the growth and the fire revealed his identity.

"Three slash marks!" Kana cried, hiding her face in her mother's shoulder.

Upon a more thorough examination, Azura realized the identity of the figure. It was none other than Corrin.

"Geez, I didn't think I'd have such a hostile reception. So, who's ready for stories?" the half-dragon asked excitedly with a wolfish grin.

Kana revealed her face once more and stared at her father in stunned silence. Her brother did the exact same.

"So that's how you saw us Father. You transformed your head and used your draconic senses which also made your voice unrecognizable at first" the older sibling postulated, putting together all the pieces.

Azura gently set her daughter down on the log and stood up. All of her fear had converted to relief and anger and Corrin could notice it from the moment he looked into her eyes. Any sort of grin he had was long gone. The talking-to was coming and there was no escape.

"Corrin _Kamui_ Mizuno, you just gave me and the children a heart attack and you dare have the audacity to play it off like nothing's wrong? Look at you! Before you say a word, before you move a muscle, before you even take your next breath, you are marching up to the infirmary right now and getting treatment for those wounds of yours. I don't know where you got them nor do I care how, but you will tell me absolutely everything about this little trip of yours while you are resting. Is that clear?"

The king nodded meekly in response and put an arm around his wife's shoulder. Together they began the walk to the infirmary, the songstress supporting the half dragon. As they walked, Azura called out to her son, her normal composure and tone restored.

"Shigure, dear, could you please put out the fire?"

"Yes mother" he answered, quickly using his Dragon's Vein to douse the flame. Kana walked over beside him and leaned on her brother.

"Remind me not to get Mama angry any time soon," she told him.

"Trust me, I'll do that every hour of every day for the next week."

Both brother and sister looked at each other and nodded in solidarity. What had just transpired may not have been the happiest moment, but it was certainly a wonderful addition to the many stories they could tell later.


	8. Gratitude

**A/N:** Day 8 of 7 and this is the part where you look at those numbers and recognize that something's wrong. Now I may not know what you're thinking but I can make a good guess. It's probably something along the lines of "WTF DraconicEngineer there's seven days in a week and Azurrin week ended yesterday. Have you gone mad?" Well, I'd like to think I haven't. It's true that the seven days have come and gone and I've written seven oneshots to go with them, but I've personally decided to write an eighth. Why I've decided to do such a thing? I'm doing it to thank you, the person who's taking the time to read this author's note right now and the story afterwards. Over the course of the seven days, my works have been viewed ~3500 times by ~1300 people. Now I get that some of these views may be accidental misclicks and whatnot, but still that's a lot of views from a lot of people. Far more than I ever expected in my wildest dreams. Period. To those ~1300 people, I thank you for reading and supporting my work. You all are the reason why I keep writing. To those who have followed and favorited this story or me as an author, you have my deepest thanks for giving me your commendations and trust. To those who have reviewed this story, your comments are deeply valued and your reactions and advice always put a smile on my face. Now that due thanks have been given, let's get on with it. Nobody likes a long author's note and no story afterward, myself included. So here's my additional one-shot, even if it may be a little shorter than usual. Enjoy!

 _ **Bonus Day: Gratitude**_

 _ **A Bouquet of Flowers**_

Corrin could feel the cool air rush over his face as he ran up the mountainside, eager to reach his destination.

"Come on Azura! We're almost there!" he exclaimed in excitement, quickly stopping and turning around to check on his wife.

The songstress shook her head as she slowed down to a walking pace. Ever since their honeymoon had begun, Corrin was obsessed with reaching every target destination of theirs as soon as possible to maximize the time they spent there. This morning was no different than the rest.

"You can go ahead if you want Corrin. I don't want to slow you down, so I'll meet you at the end of the path," she told him.

"Alright! See you then!" he answered with a smile.

Not a moment later, Azura watched her husband channel a partial transformation to call upon his wings. Once they had appeared, she watched him spring into the air and ascend over the ridge that lay at the end of the winding trail. Normally, Corrin had never left her behind as they ventured from place to place but there must have been something special about this upcoming mountain ridge. Whatever it was, Corrin had known about it long beforehand and most certainly had a plan.

The Vallite Queen relished the idea of an upcoming surprise and the anticipation gave her a tingling sensation. Each step forward on the moss covered trail corresponded to another possibility that entered her head. So far, their honeymoon had seen Corrin take her to just about every conceivable natural wonder the world had to offer. Serene and secluded lakes in far off forests, picturesque sunsets on cliffs, the ocean's gray waves on beaches, and fields filled with flowers of all colors had all been admired by the newlyweds during their travels, but each new sight always captivated them as much as the last.

The songstress had now halved the distance between her the end of the path and began to focus less on what could be coming and more on why Corrin had chosen this spot. Clearly, it had to hold the same natural beauty as the other locations they had visited earlier, or else he wouldn't be here. The first thing that came to Azura's mind was the possible presence of a crystal structure. Perhaps Corrin had already found a crystal shard and planned on presenting her with jewelry of some sort that he had made with it. Another idea that floated through her head was the possibility of the ridge potentially being the entrance of a cave they would explore together.

As she reached the end of the trail, her speculation would come to an end. The sight that lay in front of her was so highly unusual for a mountain biome, but it was mesmerizing nonetheless and took her breath away. Underneath her feet, the songstress could feel the difference between the soft moss of the pathway and the smooth blades of grass that she now stood on. In front of her lay a small circle of grass surrounded by flowers as far as the eye could see. What was very odd though was that they all looked the same. Each flower shone with a vibrant pink under the sun. The stems of the plants were nearly a foot tall and four flowers laid on each stem. In the middle of the small circle of grass, Corrin stood with his back turned to her.

"Corrin, you've done it again. How is it that you always manage to find such beautiful sights?" she asked him.

The half dragon didn't turn around, but answered her all the same. A chuckle preceded his words. "Being a dragon has its perks you know. You see so much when flying through the air."

The fact that he didn't turn around intrigued his wife greatly but she pressed on with her questioning nonetheless. "Do you know what these flowers are called? They look so beautiful, even if they're the only species in this field."

"They're called Gracedia flowers," he answered, now turning around with a flourish of his cape. In his hands he held a bouquet of twelve of the flowers in question. He strode towards the songstress and offered them to her with a large grin on his face. "In the language of flowers, these are used to express gratitude and by taking you here and giving you these, not only could I treat you to a beautiful sight, but I could also express my gratitude for you as well."

"You know that I couldn't possibly refuse," Azura replied, accepting the flowers. As soon as she held them, she took the time to examine them further. Each flower had six vibrant pink petals that stretched out in each direction and gradually whitened closer to the flower's center. Once she finished, she placed them to the side looked back up at Corrin and wrapped him tightly in a hug.

"Corrin, they're amazing," she whispered into his ear.

"I'm glad you liked them. Truly Azura, I'm grateful for so many things you've done for me."

"I could say the same," she replied after they had both stepped back from the hug.

Corrin kept their hands linked and looked into her eyes as he spoke next. "I'd like to thank you for the many ways you've been there in my life. You bravely put your life on the line when I transformed for the first time and saved me from an animalistic instinct I didn't know how to control. You created a dragonstone for me to harness that power and bring balance to my blood. You stood by me from the very beginning when I set out to end the war and stayed by my side no matter what. You became my best friend and the person I trusted the most as we traveled through Hoshido, Nohr and Valla. Your song assisted us in battle when we needed it most and your heart showed me the compassion and sympathy I needed to get through my darkest moments. Fate brought us together and when you accepted my love, it tied the knot between us before marriage would do the same. For all these things and more, I am eternally grateful to you, my love."

The songstress violently blushed at her husband's words, but kept her eyes on his. With a wry smile she answered, "If you tried to give your best impression of your little speech before your wedding vow just now, you did a wonderful job. I guess it's only fitting that I do the same."

Corrin scratched the back of his head sheepishly at the mention of a sore subject, causing Azura to giggle. She picked up the Gracedia flowers that she had put down earlier and placed them between her hand and Corrin's such that they held the symbols of gratitude together.

"I'd like to thank you as well Corrin. Ever since I first met you, you've always made me feel safe and you've always been there to listen to me and help me in whatever way possible. You trusted me from the onset and followed me into a perilous situation that you had no idea about. I was never able to place my full trust in strangers but you changed that. I could talk to you and you'd always understand and comfort me when I needed. I know I can trust you with anything. You broke down all my walls and cared for me with the utmost respect and kindness. I fell in love with you and I'll never regret it. For all these things and more, I am eternally grateful to you as well."

Now it was Corrin's turn to blush.

"That was very well worded to say the least. I don't know how to respond," he said, lost for words.

Azura's reply was simple. "Come enjoy the flowers with me. That'll do just fine."

"If that's what you want, I'll be more than happy to oblige your request."

The two of them moved to the edge of the grass circle and sat down, staring at the vast swaths of flowers all around them. Their hands still held each other and the Gracedia bouquet. The gratitude they felt for each other didn't need to be expressed in words, for it transmitted every time they touched. As they held the bouquet, this expression grew stronger than ever before.


End file.
